


Leaves

by pairatime



Series: The Jason and Hoyt Trilogy [3]
Category: True Blood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason always keeps his word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago for lj's love_vargas and I’m finally posting it.

“You know, this really is a beautiful forest,” Hoyt said, letting one of his hands run along the bark of a nearby tree.

“Yeah, it is,” Jason echoed as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the crisp forest air, taking in the endless expanse of trees and nonstop falling leaves that surrounded the pair.

Letting the air out slowly, Jason smiled as he moved closer to Hoyt, hugging his new husband from behind. “Do you know why we’re here?” he whispered into his love’s ear.

“You wanted to show off being able to go back and forth without losing a week?” Hoyt suggested with a smile, leaning into Jason.

“Nope. I had a promise to keep,” Jason grinned, pushing Hoyt forward.

Hoyt barely had time to cry out before he hit the ground, or the pile of leaves that covered the ground, a pile that seemed to grow larger by the moment until the pile of leaves he was laying in was almost as tall as he was when standing. “That is cool,” Hoyt laughed as he spread his arms, rustling the leaves and sending them everywhere. “But what promise?” he then asked, looking back up at Jason.

“I said I wanted you to make love to me in a pile of leaves,” Jason reminded his husband as he knelt down, pulling off his shirt before crawling over Hoyt and kissing the mortal. “I meant it,” he added after ending the kiss.

“I wouldn’t want you to break your word,” Hoyt agreed, wrapping his legs around Jason, grinding their hips against one another even as he grabbed Jason by the back of the neck and pull him into another deeper kiss.

Rolling Jason over, Hoyt started grinding his hips and groin into the other man while removing his own shirt.

Hoyt then grabbed Jason’s arms pressing them into the leaves above Jason’s head. Then he kissed, licked and nibbled his way across Jason’s chest. Hoyt took delight and grinned at the groans and moans he invoked from Jason as he worked his way down the man’s collarbone, licking one nipple before biting at the other, running his tongue around it.

Rubbing his day’s worth of stubble over Jason’s now moist nipple, Hoyt smirked at the ragged moan Jason gave him before he movedlower.

Kissing and nipping at Jason’s abs, Hoyt worked himself lower. Until he was forced to let go of Jason’s hands, switching to using them to pull Jason’s pants off him, leaving Jason naked.

Hoyt lost his breath at the sight before him. Jason was laid out in the leaves, their red, brown, and gold surrounding his blond hair and tan skin. Jason’s chest rose and fell rapidly as Jason was breathed harder, almost as hard as Jason’s thick cock that jumped and bounced with each ragged breath.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Hoyt whispered as he reached down to run his hands along Jason’s firm muscles.

“You’re not bad looking yourself,” Jason said in return, his eyes locked with Hoyt’s. “I need you in me bubba. I need--“

Hoyt cut Jason off with a kiss while his hands fumbled with his own button and zipper, pushing his pants down enough to let out his own erection.

Pushing Jason’s leg back around him Hoyt slid his cock along Jason’s ass crack before slowing, stopping himself“Fuck, Jason I don’t have any-“

“Pocket, fuck, and hurry,” Jason cut in, his eye’s closed as he pushed his ass against Hoyt’s groin.

Hoyt groped around the piles of leaves until his hand found Jason’s jeans and he franticly searched for the right pocket, and then he found the lube.

Faster than he ever had before, he had the tube open and was drizzling it over his cock and on Jason’s ass. It wasn’t as good a job as they normally would do but he couldn’t want any long, and he knew Jason didn’t want to wait any long either. He ran his hand over his cock, spreading the slick fluid before rubbing his hand over Jason’s asshole.

He had to bite back his own groan when Jason used his legs to bring them closer together, forcing Hoyt’s slick finger deeper into Jason’s warm hole, “Fuck, Jason.”

“Fuck, Hoyt it’s not your finger I need,” Jason demanded, not loosening his hold on Hoyt at all.

“You aren’t the only one that needs it,” Hoyt told him in gasps, pulling his finger out and sliding his cock along the ass crack until he was lined up with Jason’s tight hole.

Hoyt smiled at Jason’s growl of frustration when Hoyt kept his cock right at the edge even as Jason tried to use his legs to pull Hoyt closer, but Hoyt held firm.

“Hoyt, bubba-“ Jason pleaded, his voice filled with lust and need.

“I love you,” Hoyt said, his own voice deep and husky, before thrusting his hips forward. Jason’s howl of pleasure was like lightning going straight to his cock even as he let out his own grunt of pleasure.

They tumbled in the leaves as they rolled until Hoyt was pulling out and then thrusting himself up into Jason who was riding his lover. Leaves were flying everywhere until, with a final grunt, Hoyt came deep inside Jason.

With the last of his energy, Hoyt kept thrusting his hips while reaching between them them, joining Jason’s hand which was already stroking his cock until it sprayed all over Hoyt’s bare chest, leaving them both sated among the leaves.


End file.
